<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back To Me by LilFreakk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643897">Come Back To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFreakk/pseuds/LilFreakk'>LilFreakk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji - Fandom, Wei Wuxian - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFreakk/pseuds/LilFreakk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knows that something is missing. Or someone. </p><p>Lan Wangji has lived a long time, lived many lives. All of them different, all of them spent with one person: his soul mate. Wei Wuxian. </p><p>Now, the year is 2020 and he has taken the life of a boy barely into his twenties and one day...he finds him. But does his soul mate remember him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Old Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Lan Zhan!'' Lan Wangji looked up from his meditation, fingers still on his qin and his hands stilled as he saw a beautiful man in all black come inside his home like he owned it. ''Are you still practising?'' Wei Wuxian looked him over, those brown eyes sparkling and mishevious as ever, ''You are already a precious pearl of Gusu, you hardly need anymore.'' Wei Wuxian took a swing from the bottle of liquor in his hands and sat on the floor opposite Wangji, smiling at him...even after 16 years that smile still made the older mans heart skip a beat or two. ''It is not practise.'' Wangji finally said, sitting straighter and silently making a point to fold his robes carefully over his lap. Wei Wuxians smile was back again, then he nodded pretending to look serious, ''Oh yes yes yes! You are Hanguang Jun, master of the qin.'' He bowed his head and Wangji said, ''Find anything good today?'' </p><p>Wei Wuxian did a lot of wondering around, but always making a point of coming back to see Wangji-given that they were married he had better, otherwise Wangji would have dragged him back to Gusu with him. ''Hmm..'' Wei Wuxian took another swing of Emperors Smile and set the bottle down...right next to Wangji's qin and said, ''Nothing much. Apple missed you, so we came home.'' Apple, Wei Wuxians donkey companion was a grumpy animal who only ever gave any affection when you handed him an apple-given his name sake. Wei Wuxian never mentioned how he got that name, except that he would shrug and say, ''He liked apples, it made sense.'' Though Wangji sensed that was another reason, but he never pressed. ''Apple missed me.'' He said quietly, looking at Wei Wuxian, whose cheeks went a little pink and he rubbed his nose with his finger. ''Well...you always feed him so...he likes you.'' </p><p>''Apple likes me.'' Wangji let a small smile creep onto his face and Wei Wuxians cheeks got brighter, the man clearing his throat. ''Of course. Why would he not like you?'' Wangji reached over, taking Wei Wuxians hand, ''I missed you too.'' Wei Wuxian looked down, strands of his long black hair falling over his face...Wangji got an urge to brush it away from his face...so he did. Their eyes met and for a few seconds...nothing existed except for them. </p><p>Wangji took in Wei Wuxians tanned skin, those big brown eyes that always had a sparkle in them and those lips...''Hanguang Jun! Hanguang Jun!'' The two men blinked, the moment gone and Wangji stood, putting an arm around his back and called out, ''Come in, Sizhui.'' The boy came up the steps, Wei Wuxian getting up and smiling at him, ''A-Yuan! You're back!'' He pulled the boy into a hug and Sizhui patted his back looking a little shocked and then bowed to them both. </p><p>''Hanguang Jun, Master Wei.'' Wangji stepped closer to the boy, who did not look much like a boy anymore and it seemed Wei Wuxian shared that thought, as he said, ''You have grown! A-Yuan, did you become a man already?!'' His big eyes got a little watery and Sizhui looked panicked but Wangji stepped in, ''It is the liquor. Happy tears.’’ </p><p>' Sizhui smiled and Wangji came over, patting his adopted sons shoulder, ''Did you have a good trip? Is Master Wen with you?'' Sizhui nodded, ''Yes, he is outside he did not think you would allow him in.'' Wei Wuxian placed his hands on his hips, ''Of course he is allowed in! Wen Ning is my companion! Right husband?'' Wangji looked at his soul mate and yes, his husband with a bemused expression.</p><p>Wei Wuxian only used the term when he wanted something and needed Wangji to agree. ''Of course. Go get him.'' Sizhui smiled, bowing again, ''Thank you Hanguang Jun, Master Wen will be pleased!'' The boy bounded off and as Wangji was watching him run off, a pair of brown eyes greeted him and then before he knew it, soft lips covered his. The kiss was light and sweet, tasting like wine but he was used to that. </p><p>''Thank you, Hanguang Jun.'' Wei Wuxian whispered, the sound of his deep husky voice giving shivers down Wangji's spine and...other places. He placed his long arms around Wangji's neck and said, ''You know. I do think being made His Excellency has done a wonder of good for you.'' </p><p> </p><p>Wangji looked down, still not used to that title yet, even after a year or more later on. ''Why do you say that?'' Wei Wuxian smiled that gorgeous smile, his eyes crinkling, ''Because, any other fuddy duddy would have kept Wen Ning out. Not you...you're a different kind of fuddy duddy.'' Wangji smiled, putting an arm around Wei Wuxians waist. ''I would never keep him out. And...never you either.'' That made Wei Wuxian laugh, ''Aww Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji...you know I would just sneak back in!’’ </p><p>After, that night Wangji lay next to Wei Wuxian in bed, just watching him sleep. His dark hair fanned out behind him as his head rested on Wangji's chest, his hand holding Wangji's, fingers laced together. He lay there wondering...if they lived through this life, would they find each other in the next one? Not normally the thoughts one should have when trying to sleep but...Wangji could not help but wonder.</p><p>He knew what Wei Wuxian would say, he would smirk down some wine and say, ''Of course we would always find each other! We are soul mates.'' Wangji smiled, looking at the beautiful man in his arms...a life time ago, they were living apart from each other, kept apart by war and Wei Wuxians defection...Yiling Patriarch. A name that some would shout at him but he would just shrug it off and say, ''I made the title myself. It was my choice.'' </p><p>It really was a life time ago...how many more to come Wangji wasn't sure...all he was sure of was that he never wanted to lose this. His lover, his soul mate...his best friend. His husband. Wangji kissed the top of Wei Wuxians head and closed his eyes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Many Years (And Lifetimes Later)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Crap! Crap, I am SO late!!'' WeI Wuxian ran like a fox being chased by dogs-ironic really, the two are both canines, makes no sense but he didn't want to think too much about that weird metaphor as he ran into the doors of the university, trying not to spill his coffee that he hastily poured himself before he dashed out the door. It was 8:45 and he was supposed to be there to meet Jiang Cheng, so see his office and get ti know the place...but he overslept because he was out late sitting outside and taking pictures. </p><p>He made it through the door, but barely got time to breathe before he heard his name, ''WEI WUXIAN!'' Oh good...He smiled, seeing his brother marching towards him...the fox was cornered now. ''Jiang Cheng...good morning.'' Jiang Cheng stopped, looking furious saying, ''Don't 'good morning'  me! What the hell?! You said we would mee this morning and you should up a half hour late?! I have a lecture in fifteen!'' </p><p>''Sorry. I just overslept ok?'' Wei Wuxian tried to look innocent but Jiang Cheng was not falling for it, ''Don't give me that. I swear, if you wre drinking again-'' Wei Wuxian cut him off, ''Never. I'm sober now, I told you.'' Jiang Cheng stared at him, then looked at his coffee cup. ''This is not whiskey, it is just coffee.'' Wei Wuxian opened it and held it out but Jiang Cheng pushed it back, his jaw unclenching. ''Fine, fine. Just come on, I can show you the office.'' Wei Wuxian put the lid back on the cup and followed his brother, taking in the interior. The university was really impressive, marble floors, large huge oak doors and a large staircase where Jiang Cheng was leading him. ''Now, the English department is on the second floor, but the elevators are broken so you have to take stairs...'' </p><p>'Never worry, if I can hike up mountains I can handle stairs.'' That statement got him an eyeroll and then Jiang Cheng said, ''If you came down from those mountains once in a while, maybe you...'' He stopped talking and then before Wei Wuxian could ask, two men came down the stairs in front of them. Both were tall, handsome and extremely well dressed in a fine cute black suits. One of which, stopped when he spotted Jiang Cheng and smiled, ''Professor Jiang, nice to see you again.'' Jiang Cheng bowed repsectfully and said, ''Zewu Jun, what brings you here?'' The man, who Wei Wuxian noticed had kind eyes, a sharp looking jaw and lovely high cheekbones. His suit looked immaculate not a speck of dust on him, a silver tie pin glittering in the morning sun.  ''Just showing my brother around. He will be starting here this week, at my uncles request. Wangji.'' </p><p>He turned to the younger man next to him, who after looking at him once Wei Wuxian thought, ''Very pretty...but wow he looks like he hates everyone. Whats up with that?'' The young man sighed, looking bored as hell before turning and bowing respectfully and saying in a deep, bored voice, ''Professor Jiang.'' Jiang Cheng bowed back and then he said, ''This is my brother, Wei Wuxian. He is the new assistant professor for our English department.''</p><p>Zewu Jun raised an eyebrow and said, ''Wangji's second major is English literature.'' </p><p>Second major? Jeez, take it easy! Wei Wuxian kept his mouth closed-if he was back in his drinking days he would have said that out loud. But he smiled professionally and then Zewu Jun said, ''Wangji, please greet your teacher.'' Then...that was when it happened. The younger man lifted his eyes to Wei Wuxian, who smiled at him and said, ''Hardly a need for a bow. We look about the same age, a handshake should do...'' He held out a hand, the young man looked at his hand before his face...his expression that was bored and indifferent before suddenly crumbled as if he had just been told terrible news.</p><p>Uh...are you...'' The young man made a weird gasp sound and then he dashed off, Zewu Jun staring after him like he wanted to shout after him but then thought better of it. ''Pardon my brother, he just got back travelling. See you soon Professor Jiang.'' </p><p>The man walked down the stairs, striding across the foyer like he owned the building...''What was that?'' Wei Wuixan looked at his hand, ''I swear I don't have anything on my hand and Yanli took me for a manicure. Who was that guy?'' Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, ''Thats Lan Wangji. And his brother Lan Xichen.'' Wei Wuxian started and said, ''L-Lan Xichen?! As in the...chairman of this university?!'' </p><p>Jiang Cheng nodded and then they carried on up the stairs, ''Their uncle owns this building-practically built it and since he retired Xichen has been in charge.'' Wei Wuxian shook his head, tapping his nose with his finger a habit from childhood he was never able to break. ''What is his issue? Does he always look like he hates everyone?'' </p><p>Well, no one ever comes near him. He doesn't have any friends...that I have ever seen.'' They walked upstairs and then Jiang Cheng lead him down a hall way and opened a door, leading him into a large lecture hall and then through a smaller door into an office. ''Here we go.''</p><p>Wei Wuxian looked around and said, ''Is this where I stay?'' Jiang Cheng opened the blinds and said, ''Yeah. I will be across the hall and don't be late tomorrow because Professor Wen Ning will be in tomorrow and he does like people being late.'' That name rung a bell with Wei Wuxian and he smiled, ''Wen Ning? As in Wen Qings brother?'' Jiang Chengs cheeks went pink and he said, ''Y-Yes. Yes he is.'' </p><p> Wen Qing was a beautiful professor here in the medical science department that Jiang Cheng had a huge crush on and she liked him too but...Wei Wuxian wasn't sure if his brother ever would do anything about it. ''Well. I guess I should make myself at home.'' He set down his bag, a cloud of dust making him cough like crazy and then he opened it, taking out his camera, the one picture he had of his parents, a picture of himself, Jiang Cheng and their sister and a slim shiny box that held his flute. ''You still carry that?'' Jiang Cheng asked looking at it as Wei Wuxian lifted it out, the black bamboo all shiny. ''Of course. We may need some enternment around here..'' </p><p>Wei Wuxain looked out the window, seeing that mysterious young man who was outside looking ready to kill someone...what was his deal? He twirled his flute between his fingers and then he thought...''He is pretty though...for someone looking like he has a funeral later...''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nothing Makes Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Wangji! Wangji!'' He didn't listen, he just kept running and all but throw himself into the car. ''Wangji..'' Zewu Jun got inside, closing the door and his normally kind face was looking dispapointed. Wangji hated it when his brother gave him that look...it made him feel inadequate. ''Sorry, brother.'' Zewu Jun sighed, signaled the driver and off they went and then he asked, ''Are you getting another headache?'' Wangji closed his eyes and did some breathing; truth was he could feel a headache coming along his hairline but he did not want to worry anyone, least of his brother. ''No. Don't worry Xichen, I'm fine.'' His brother gave him a bottle of water anyway and he took it, gratefully taking a sip. ''What happened back there then? You ran off and it was quite impolite.'' </p><p>Wangji clenched his jaw, trying to understand it himself...he looked at...that man...what was his name again? He had no idea what went down, he looked up and he saw a flash...of something else. A man in all black, tears in his eyes...begging him to let him go...''Wangji!'' He blinked and Zewu Jun was looking at him with worry now, placing a hand on his forehead. ''You're getting warm. Are you sick?'' </p><p>Wangji tried to answer but Zewu Jun was already on his phone, ''Yes, can you contact my brothers doctor please, I think he is running a fever...'' </p><p>''Xichen...'' His brother held up a hand, silencing him and nodded again, ''Yes, come to the house please. Thank you.'' Zewu Jun hung up the phone and stared at Wangji again. 'I hope Professor Wei will still take you in his class. I feel you might not have made a good impression.'' Of course, a good first impression was all anyone in this family cared about, Wangji thought bitterly but instead he said, ''Sorry brother. I shall apologise to him once I am well.'' Zewu Jun sat back and then whispered, ''Uncle will be home tonight. We will not speak of today.'' </p><p>Wangji nodded gratefully, sitting back in his seat and closed his eyes. Why did that man have such an imapct on him? He had no idea...but he would find out. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, after getting an unnecessary check up by his doctor Wangji was walking back into that school, ignoring the looks and whispers. ''Look...there he is! Its true!'' ''Yes, Master Lan is here! His uncle owns this place you know!'' Oh yes. That was all he was known as; a trust fund kid whose uncle paid his way in. Never mind that he had been working himself to the bone ever since he was 8 years old, parents dead and his uncle making sure he got the best education possible.</p><p>He walked along the quad area, surrounded by people, yet he felt alone. Utterly alone. He made for the English building, clutching his bag for dear life as if he was about to march into a fight. He made it up three steps before it happened...he knocked into someone. </p><p>Said someone stumbled back, a travel coffee mug in their hand, the contents along with a few papers flying into the air. ''Oh my!'' Wangji reached out, catching their hand before they fell and then...it happened again. A bloodstained battle field...Wangji holding onto someone with tears in their eyes...''Lan Zhan...Let me go...'' He blinked, the person getting to their feet-they were wearing old black sneakers, with so many scuffs they looked unrecognisable.</p><p> ''Oh, sorry. I'm so clumsy..'' Wangji looked at the person and it was...''P-Professor Wei.'' Wei Wuxian smiled, dabbing his shirt and he said, ''Wangji? Nice to see you again. I hope you're doing well, pardon me, I was preparing for class but see, I had forgotten my notes and well, can hardly give a lecture without notes you know? Are you ok? You look pale.'' </p><p>Wow, this guy could really talk...yet, Wangji did not mind. ''I...I was on my way to see you.'' Oh no, that sounded...Wangji shook his head, shaming himself. Jeez, two masters and a bachelors degree, smartest in his class and for the love of all humanity...he was socially inept. ''I...I wish to apologise for the other day, I was impolite.'' </p><p>He bowed his head, as if he would do any senior authority but Wei Wuxian stopped him, ''Oh no, don't! Hardly a need, its totally fine.'' Wangji stood up and he said, ''Are you giving a class later?'' Wei Wuxian nodded, looking down at his soggy papers...''Yes well...I was. I hardly think anyone would thank me for getting these wet. Oh well, never worry I have a great memory.'' </p><p>At that moment, two girls came by looking at the young professor with smiles and giggles. ''Good morning Master Wei.'' The man smiled at them and when they spotted Wangji, the smiles disappeared and they whispered, ''Oh...is he really here?'' ''Yeah...he is cute but wow he is scary.'' The two scampered off and Wei Wuxian looked at the younger man with a little bit of pity. ''Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji! How cold you are!'' </p><p>Wangji had heard that from a lot of people, but from this man it felt...well, he felt a little way about it. ''People normally ignore me.'' Wei Wuxian patted his shoulder, ''As pretty as you are, you do have a cold looking face. No wonder those girls looked scared.'' Wangji swallowed, silently wishing this was over, so he bowed again, ''Thank you again, I shall see you in class.''</p><p>He turned away but the other man grabbed his arm. Wangji looked down and Wei Wuxian said, ''My class is the other way. Besides, you owe me another coffee.'' He held up the empty travel cup and without even asking, Wangji was dragged away. </p><p>''The campus coffee shop is over here, we can sit there until class starts..'' Wangji was not sure about this...he liked to be early for class. Wei Wuxian dragged him down a path and he seemed to recall something else...a crowded street...and flower petals. Lots of flower petals.</p><p>Once inside, the smell of coffee took over his senses and Wei Wuxian walked in, carefree and waving to people. ''Master Wei! Back again?'' He smiled at the female barista and said, ''Hello Mainmian! Yes, my friend here spilled my coffee on me. He's buying me another.'' He looked at Wangji, who took out his wallet but the girl held up a hand. ''Oh...its fine, Master Lan. Its on me.'' </p><p>''I insist.'' Wangji said, handing her the money and she smiled a little at him. This girl seemed nice, so he smiled back...or at least he hoped he tried to, he wasn't sure what he looked like. The girl went to get the coffee and then Wei Wuxian nudged him, right in the side. 'What?'' Wei Wuxian was smiling at him in a mischevious way that made his stomach flip. ''You like her.'' Wangji blinked and said, ''Like who?'' The older man nodded to the girl, who was making their replacement drink. ''You like Mianmian...'' Wangji stared at him...their eyes locked and it was like no one else was there...everything went fussy...and for a second, Wangji wanted to open his mouth and say...''Aww...I see.'' </p><p> Wangji blinked and Wei Wuxian laughed, ''You really do like her!'' Wangji rolled his eyes, looking away, the older man still laughing as he took his drink and Wangji felt his face get warm. ''I shall bring you here more often...you two should see each other more...'' </p><p>Wangji walked out with him and all he could think was...''Wow this guy is an idiot...but its quite endearing...''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Was It Just A Dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian downed his shot, hissing through his teeth as the alcohol burned his throat...Emperors Smile, she was smooth but she was deadly. He grinned, lifting another peanut as Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang downed more and then his brother said, ''If Wangji finds us, we are...we are in so much trouble...'' Wei Wuxian just grinned again and said, ''Don't worry, we'll be fine.'' Huaisang groaned and he said, ''Wei-xiong, you are so shameless!'' Soon, the drunk banter got a little out of hand, Wei Wuxian began teasing Jiang Cheng as he always did and soon his brother had him pinned on the bed, hands around his neck and Huaisang was trying in vain to get them to stop...that was when it happned. </p><p>Lan Wangji walked in, robes swishing around his feet and his face as hard as his jade sword which was always clutched tightly in his hand. Wei Wuxian choose not to think too much about those hands...the long fingers. There was a few seconds of silence, then Wei Wuxian kicked Jiang Cheng off him and the three boys sat on the bed trying to look innocent...but it seemed the damage had been done. ''What are you doing?'' Lan Wangji demanded, glaring at the three of them; Wei Wuxian smiling, Jiang Cheng looking mortified and Huaisang hiding behind his fan. </p><p>'Lan Zhan...we worked hard today, so we were celebrating!'' </p><p>That did not work, Lan Wangji's jaw clenched and he said, ''Alcohol is not permitted in Cloud Recesses.'' Wei Wuxian pouted and Lan Wangji ignored how it made his stomach flip. </p><p>This boy did a lot of things that made Lan Wangji feel things...after a few seconds, Wei Wuxian reached out and tugged on Lan Wangjis sleeve, the deadly pout still in place...''Have a drink with me.'' Lan Wangji did drink that night...it was his first time trying the stuff and most of the night was a blur. He remembered being laid down on a bed...then he heard, ''Lan...call me Wei gege...'' The words left Wangji's mouth without his consent, then his handband was slipping and he panicked trying to fix it. </p><p>''Let me help..'' </p><p>''Stop..'' Lan Wangji slapped Wei Wuxians hand away. The boy tried again, and he slapped it back, ''What are you doing?'' Wei Wuxian sat on the floor, his cheeks flushed with the alcohol and his hair hanging around those beautiful brown eyes. ''Why are you so nervous?'' Lan Wangji placed his hands down, ''Only family or my wife touches my headband..'' That made the older boy laugh and he said, ''Wife?! Girls would never marry you! You're better off being alone!'' Wangji looked away, hating how those words pierced into his heart. Truth was, he never thought of marriage...his uncle never pushed it thankfully because he wanted Wangji to focus on his studies, which he did. Xichen never married being the clan leader and well...Wangji was unsure if he even liked girls that way. </p><p>''Lan Zhan, here!'' Wei Wuxian held out his bottle of wine and said, ''Cheers to us! We defeated a water demon today, we saved people. Drink with me!'' Wangji looked at the bottle, then at Wei Wuxian...then he grabbed the bottle and downed it. ''Ah, ah!'' Wei Wuxian took the bottle and said, ''Careful, this stuff is strong.'' He chuckled patting Wangji's back, ''Are you ok?'' Wangji blinked and he looked at Wei Wuxian...</p><p>'Wei Ying...'' </p><p>''What?'' Wangji blinked, looked at those eyes...then at those full lips. He began to wonder...what they would taste like. If they felt as soft as they looked...he found himself reaching out and gently tracing the shape of Wei Wuxians upper lip. ''Ah...Lan Zhan..'' Those big brown eyes were shining, with excitement or fear Wangji wasn't sure. ''Don't talk.'' Wangji grabbed the front of Wei Wuxians robe, pulled him forward and planted his lips over Wei Wuxians, and they were so soft, they tasted like wine and a little salty-''Lan Zhan!'' He was pushed back, Wei Wuxian laying under him-they were laying on top of each other, faces inches apart and both breathing heavily. ''Lan Zhan..'' Wei Wuxians warm breath tickled Wangji's skin, ''What...what are you doing?'' </p><p>''I...I don't know.'' He brushed some hair away from Wei Wuxians face. ''I just...your lips looked soft.'' That made Wei Wuxian giggle and he tilted his chin up, their lips brushing together again. ''You are a good kisser Second Master Lan. I should get you drunk more often..'' </p><p> </p><p>'Wangji! Wangji!'' The young man woke up, back in his own bed with the clouds decorating his ceiling and his phone buzzing. He sighed, turning off his alarm and at the same time his brother came in, already dressed for the day in a crisp light blue shirt and white slacks-he must be off the country club today. ''How are you feeling?'' Wangji nodded, ''I feel good today Xichen.'' </p><p>He got out of bed and his brother said, ''Be sure to dress quickly, Uncle is coming by later and wants to meet us for lunch. He's also going to come to the university.'' Great. Wangji ignored the heavy feeling in his stomach at the mention of the man who raised him and said, ''I won't be long.'' He showered, dressed in a white sweater and jeans, before coming out to sit to eat alone. Xichen normally had meetings, so Wangji was used to eating alone. </p><p> </p><p>''Go to class as normal, Uncle and I will come and meet you. Ok?'' </p><p>''Hm.'' Xichen bid him goodbye and before long was gone...Wangji sighed, looking over at the shelf on the side, with the one and only picture of his mother on it. She was holding Wangji as a two year old, and the toddler was smiling. Not long after that, she was gone. </p><p>And so was the toddler with the easy smile. Wangji shook the memory away, but not before another one came...a boy in white, with big brown eyes and an easy smile that would melt even his ice cold heart handing him a drink. ''Drink with me...cheers to you!'' Who was he? Wangji didn't know him did he? And of course, he had never gone near wine in his life and he never would. His uncle frowned on that. ''What harms the body, harms the mind. Keep your mind sharp.'' </p><p>He would say before waving around the cane he always hand. Wangji was rarely beaten, but it was always a fear. </p><p>He dreamed of a boy...and he kissed him. Wangji touched his mouth, the memory of the dream fading already. Maybe that was all it was. Just a dream...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The IceMan Speaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian was in his office-not really an office, it was just a little side room with a desk, a filing cabinet that he kept knocking into and a small little couch. What he would use that for, he had no idea. Anyway, he was at his desk, piling through some really old books that he wanted to use for his next lesson. One of his many main passions was history and he felt so good being back among books and the smell of ink and paper.</p><p>As a teenager he would spend most times reading and his room would have books everywhere, just random piles of them everywhere. As he got older, he forgot about them and the only thrill he ever got was at the bottom of a bottle or at the end of a blunt. He only smoked a total of three times, it was in Thailand on his last trip and after he swore he would not ever again. Sober now, he was back home. </p><p>His reading glasses were perched on his nose as he wrote down a bunch of notes-he would type them later as Jiang Cheng would always complain about his 'child like' handwriting. </p><p>A knock at his door made him lift his head and when he saw who it was at his door he smiled, ''Ji-xiong! I didn't hear you there.'' The younger man stood there with a bag in one hand and a black shiny motorcycle helmet in the other. ''I...I felt bad I never formally welcomed you here.'' He spoke in a clipped tone, as if he was robot only capable of a few words of speech. Good thing he was handsome. ''Well, thank you. Come on in, sit down.'' Wangji walked in, gracefully sitting down in one fluid movement setting down his helmet. ''You got a bike?''</p><p>He nodded and Wei Wuxian prompted again to get this ice man to talk, ''What model is she?'' Wangji shifted in his seat but at the same time it looked like he hardly moved. ''Ducati.'' Wow, this kid needed help. ''Anything I can help you with? Or did you just come to say hello?'' Wangji lifted the bag in his hand and set it before Wei Wuxian on the desk. ''I brought you a gift to welcome you here. Also as an apology once again for the first time we met.'' Wei Wuxian took off his glasses, setting them down. ''I told you not to worry about that. But, I never say no to a gift...'' He reached for the bag and then he heard it...a clink sound. </p><p>He would know that sound anywhere, as a recovering alcoholic that sound was sometimes his only comfort. He pulled out the bottle and it was whiskey. Expensive looking by the heavy bottle and the silver top. ''It is a brew made from one of my Uncles brewries. I hope you like it.'' Wei Wuxian set the bottle back into the bag, feeling his hands shaking and he said, ''Yes. Well. Thank you.'' He walked to the window, feeling the room spinning and then Wangji said, ''Did I do something wrong? Do you not like it?'' Wei Wuxian sighed, turning around and he said, ''I...I do not drink. Anymore.'' There was a silence and then Wangji stood up, ''I am so sorry, I swear I just-'' Wei Wuxian held up a hand, ''Its ok. You didn't know. No one really knows.'' More silence and then Wangji grabbed the bag and his helmet, ''I shall go now. I won't bother you again.'' </p><p>He walked out and Wei Wuxian followed him, grabbing his wrist. Wangji looked down at his hand and then Wei Wuxian let go, his cheeks getting warm. ''Listen, don't feel bad please. I am not ashamed of my journey and its...its a really nice gesture. I would hate for you to think that you can't talk to me. Because you can.'' </p><p>Wangji lifted his eyes up and the two men looked at each other...it happened again. The room went all fuzzy, the sounds from outside faded away...and all that existed was the two of them. Wei Wuxian stood there, heart beating a little faster now and all he could see was a beautiful pair of eyes, the colour of jade-''Wangji!'' The two jumped, Wei Wuxian dropping Wangji's wrist and suddenly very aware of how close he was to the younger man. </p><p>At the door of the huge classroom, marching down the stairs was a stern looking man with a sharp suit on, sharp looking eyes and a goatee cut to perfection. Not a speck of dust on him. Wangji stepped forward, bowing his head, ''Hello, Uncle.'' </p><p>''What are you doing here?'' The man snapped, looking at Wangji in a way that made Wei Wuxian want to protect him at all costs. ''Your brother and I were waiting for you. We do not have time to play around.'' Wangji, still with his head bowed and eyes down said, ''I am sorry Uncle. I was just paying my respects to my teacher.'' The mans sharp eyes found Wei Wuxian who smiled at him and said, ''Good afternoon sir.''</p><p>He bowed his head but he may as well not have spoken or moved because the man just ignored him saying, ''Come Wangji, see me off.'' </p><p>''Yes, Uncle.'' The man walked away, Wangji following and Wei Wuxian could see Zewu Jun at the door and at least he had the common curtesy to wave politely before following his family outside. ''Wow...that guy is scary.'' </p><p>He shook himself before someone else barged in, but it was only Jiang Cheng and he looked frantic. ''What was Lan Qiren doing here?! What did you do?!'' Wei Wuxian blinked, ''What makes you think I did anything?! He came in, I said hello and he barged off. Grumpy old man.'' </p><p>'Hey!'' Jiang Cheng punched his arm, ''That grumpy old man is the president of this university. Hell, he owns half this town! He deserves repsect.'' Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, he can earn mine first. I have better stuff to think about.'' Jiang Cheng shook his head and followed Wei Wuxian into his office, ''Lan Qiren could make sure you never work anywhere again. You need to be careful.'' Wei Wuxian waved a hand, putting his books back carefully, ''I got it, don't worry. If he is anything like his nephew I hardly think I will be near him again.'' </p><p>''Why, whats with Wangji? He doesn't speak to anyone.'' Wei Wuxian slung his bag over his shoulder, ''Exactly, and you know me, I love talking..'' </p><p>''Yeah, more like you can't shut up!'' Wei Wuxian grinned at his brother and said, ''So, is Shijie at the resturant?'' </p><p>''Yes. I keep telling her to rest, the baby will be here soon! I mean I read that-'' </p><p>''Please don't. And you know her, no one can make that lotus rib soup like she does! Now, come on I'm starving!!''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Do you think your uncle will say yes?'' Wei Wuxian asked, walking alongside Wangji watching the young man for any sign on his face. Though, his face was hard to read...and why did he always look so angry? Did he do that to get people to stay away? Did he have any friends? ''I am not sure. Uncle is very busy, travels a lot.'' Wei Wuxian waited for more, but it seemed that was all Wangji was going to say. ''Well...can I give you my number then, so you can call me to tell me what he says?'' </p><p>Wangji stopped abruptly and Wei Wuxian blinked at him, thinking did he say something wrong? But the younger man just reached into his pocket and handed over his phone. ''Put in your number.'' Wow, this guy...Wei Wuxian took it and typed in his number and then, flipped to the camera and took a selfie. He smiled real big, took the picture and handed it back to Wangji. ''Just so you know its me.'' He smiled again and he swore he saw Wangji's ears turn red. </p><p>'Oh here, put in yours. And take a picture!'' Wangji gace his number and when he almost refused to take a photo, Wei Wuxian took one for him. Wangji was turned toward the camera, his face as flat as ever...but Wei Wuxian could see it...his lips had curved up a little showing a small hint of his a smile. And it was a nice one at that. ''Well. Thank you again Wangji. I'll have to return the favour sometime. See you in class?'' Wangji looked up at him, Wei Wuxian feeling something inside like a...like he had looked into those eyes a thousand times and it still felt brand new. He shook himself, nodded his head goodbye and Wei Wuxian turned down the hallway and walked...why was his heart beating so fast? </p><p>He went to his class, the students just arriving-several of the girls waving at him and he smiled, their giggles getting louder. Wei Wuxian knew he was handsome...played it to his advantage for years. His dark hair, easy smile and deep brown eyes were his greatest assests and greatest weapons. Jiang Cheng once called him a 'frivolous playboy' and he would wink saying, ''Hey, I'm adorable.'' Yet...what his brother didn't know was that Wei Wuxian while he had his fun, he was not that experienced.</p><p>Men and women liked him, loved him sometimes but he was always too young or just wanting to run to the next thing, go somewhere else and find more fun. Wangji was handsome too...but in a different way. More...more etheral...like he wasn't of this world. ''Oh stop it!'' Wei Wuxian scolded himself and put on his glasses to start his lesson...trying in vain to put the image of a soft looking smile and even softer looking lips out of his mind...</p><p> </p><p>Wangji stood for a long time in the hallway, looking at the selfie that Wei Wuxian took. It was a close up shot, showing his big smile and his dark hair hanging over his face just right. He knew if anyone really looked, that this was a little creepy-maybe, he didn't care. But no one talked to him, no one noticed him...unless it was to gasp and whisper, ''Its him...Lan Wangji...poor kid...lost his mother...'' Wangji shook it all away and focused.</p><p>He could not be feeling this way...not about a professor. An older man. Sure, since he came out he had crushes on both men his age and older...but this felt like more. Not just a young boy being infatuated by an older guy. He looked into those big brown eyes, saw that smile...the dimple in the left cheek. He would swear he had seen them before...touched those lips...kissed that dimple, running his hands into that hair...the warning bell rang making him jump and he quickly put his phone away. </p><p>Wangji began his walk down the hall, unsure if he was going the right way or not but as he walked past a lecture hall, he saw him. Wei Wuxian was standing in front of his class, reading from a book his students listening intently. Girls stared at him like he was greatest thing that ever walked into their classroom. A few boys did as well. Wangji clenched his jaw...yet what right had he? He was just like them wasn't he? A sad little student with a crush on their teacher...but, he thought a little smugly, he had hus number. Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian again...god, he looked good. Does he always look that handsome or did he work for it? </p><p>He was wearing a loose white shirt, sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms and high waisted black slacks hugging that slim waist just right. His hair was tousled, in a way that almost made it look like he had just woken up that way. He had reading glasses perched on his high bridged nose as he read...what was he reading? Wangji looked carefully, but he couldn't see...he watched those full lips move and then he finally looked up, those brown eyes finding Wangji at he doorway.</p><p>Wei Wuxian smiled and Wangji felt his entire insides turn to jelly. How did he do that? </p><p>A memory flashed...another classroom, another lifetime...Lan Wangji looking over at the mischevious boy across from him, whose smile was brighter than any white robes or even the sun herself. A smile, a wave, a paper doll on Wangji's shoulder. He pulled it off, crumbling it and Wei Wuxian poutning in annoyance. Wangji turned away, acting angry and annoyed. Inside...inside he thought he wanted to look at that smile forever...he was pulled from his mind as his phone buzzed. He turned away from the door, lifting out his phone, probably his brother asking where he was or his therapist reminding him of an appointment...No. </p><p>It was him. How could he text during a lesson?! ''Following me now, Mr Lan?'' </p><p>That...so shameless. Wangji wanted to look back inside the classroom but he made himself stay still. He texted back, ''You are giving a lesson.'' </p><p>''Yes. Do you plan on joining?'' </p><p>''How can you text during a lesson?'' </p><p>''Are you gonna tell on me?'' Wangji sighed loudly and walked away and he swore he heard giggles in the classroom as he walked past...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>